


Лидер Первого ордена

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, First Order, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rebels, Space Battles, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Все устали от изматывающей войны между Орденом и Альянсом. Кайло приходят видения о том, как закончить противостояние самым верным образом
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Лидер Первого ордена

— Пообещай мне, — шептал Кайло в мокрый от пота рыжий затылок. — Скажи это.  
— Что? — уже почти заснувший усталый Хакс не хотел думать о сути вопроса. — Что я должен пообещать?  
— Пообещай, что будешь верить в меня.  
— Ради всего святого, Кайло, нам надо отдохнуть, — Хакс повернулся к нему, с трудом удерживая открытыми слипающиеся глаза. — Я в тебя верю, ты лучше всех, и я готов ради тебя пойти на край света. А теперь, пожалуйста, давай спать? У нас осталось не так много времени на это.  
— Не забудь свои слова, — и Кайло выключил свет.

***

Сирена, под которую все уже привыкли просыпаться, надсадно хрипела, и они быстро приводили себя в порядок перед началом новой смены. Было нелегко сохранять старые привычки в новых условиях, действия развивались так быстро, что они едва успевали приспособиться.

Война клонов, война Империи против Альянса повстанцев длились годами, разворачиваясь по всей галактике, постепенно втягивая в себя новые системы, новые силы… То были грандиозные сражения в космосе и на планетах, интриги и дипломатия, борьба Темной и Светлой стороны. Об этих войнах ходили легенды.

Борьба Первого Ордена с Новой Республикой оказалась совсем не такой. Она не была нужна никому, кроме них самих, и как только встал вопрос о том, что необходимо снова вступать в войну, почти все возможные союзники с обеих сторон объявили о своем нейтралитете. После потери «Старкиллера» все покатилось к криффам: никому не были интересны сложносочиненные стратегии и планы, конфликт больше походил на схватку двух лот-котов, не поделивших крысу.

Магистр и генерал все еще пытались сохранять видимость прежнего величия, но это было нелегко. Вместо нормального для человека суточного цикла в Ордене теперь использовался шестичасовой — считалось, что короткое рабочее время и быстрый отдых продуктивнее. Возможно, это было и так, особенно для аварийных ситуаций, но такой график на протяжении недель выматывал людей до невменяемого состояния. Хакс говорил, что патрули практически спят на ходу, он видел, как иногда за пультами офицеры опускали головы на руки и пытались хоть немного отдохнуть, на брифингах участники тупо смотрели на голостол, не пытаясь вникнуть в доклады.

Сноук, кажется, сходил с ума. Он категорически запрещал давать людям отдых, а вместо этого требовал постоянных отчетов, бросал истребители в заведомо проигрышные атаки, иногда бестолково прятал свою небольшую армию, иногда — нарывался на стычки. Можно было бы сказать, что Верховный лидер ведет свое войско на гибель, если бы они не побеждали в боях так же часто, как и проигрывали.

Может, это была какая-то особая тактика? Или обычное везение?

Кайло и Хакс иногда говорили об этом, когда встречались во время трехчасовой фазы сна.

Раньше, во времена расцвета Ордена, они посещали каюты друг друга примерно раз в несколько недель — удобные ни к чему не обязывающие отношения двух людей, занятых собственными делами, равных по служебному положению. Теперь то время казалось потраченным впустую на утопичные проекты, планирование и обсуждения. Тогда они могли часами развлекаться друг с другом после отбоя, а потом отсыпаться, иногда пропуская утренние брифинги или тренировки. Сейчас, когда времени на отдых было всего три часа — на шесть часов работы, они проводили его вместе гораздо чаще, держась друг за друга как за последние островки стабильности. Хакс вместе со своими офицерами планировал боевые операции, нагружая аналитический отдел расчетами, Рен же, если не участвовал в вылазках, часами пропадал в допросной, работая с пленными.

Еще совсем недавно они считали своим долгом показывать подчиненным, что выкладываются на службе полностью — работали сверхурочно, пропускали фазы сна, участвовали во всех мероприятиях. В какой-то момент это перестало быть важным. После сигнала отбоя они откладывали все свои дела и шли по каютам, чтобы просто отдохнуть и приготовиться к новому циклу изматывающей военной рутины. Моменты близости теперь были не приятным дополнением, а необходимой разрядкой — в том числе эмоциональной.

Не так давно «Финализатор» был переведен в окрестности системы Дагоба дожидаться дальнейших указаний — очередной непонятный ход Сноука. Весь многотысячный экипаж вздохнул с облегчением — это была короткая передышка в череде изматывающих сражений. Кайло попросил у Лидера разрешения посетить знаменитую планету, чтобы помедитировать в месте Силы, и потратил на это более двенадцати часов. Короткий разговор о доверии произошел после его возвращения, когда он проскользнул в каюту генерала в разгар цикла сна и разбудил его.

Рабочий цикл начался, как обычно, с проверки всех систем для техников, тренировочного марш-броска для штурмовиков и унылого брифинга для офицеров — хороший, спокойный день.

Разумеется, долго так продолжаться не могло.

— Таким образом, к месту решающего сражения, — вещала голограмма Сноука, — вы прибудете постепенно, появляясь в тылу противника именно тогда, когда это будет необходимо.

Эта голо-конференция для всех командующих Первого Ордена длилась еще дольше, чем они привыкли в последнее время. Рядом с огромной фигурой Лидера виднелись почти прозрачные силуэты командующих других разрушителей и кораблей — план Сноука должен был стать понятным для каждого. «Финализатор» попал в группу, которой предписывалось появиться на поле боя третьей, для финального добивания противника.

Хакс перечитывал протокол конференции, чтобы подготовить план работы для своих подчиненных, когда Рен подошел к нему. Они редко когда оказывались так близко вне личных кают. И еще реже Кайло снимал шлем на людях.

— Мы можем прибыть к месту раньше всех? — тихо спросил он, приглаживая волосы.  
— Разумеется, нет. Мы идем в третьей волне, согласно приказу.  
— Мы не должны — но мы можем? У тебя есть данные о точках выхода из гиперпространства кораблей первой группы?  
— Конечно есть. К чему ты ведешь, Кайло?  
— Мы должны оказаться в первой группе, Хакс. До начала битвы.  
— С ума сошел? Нарушить приказ, смешать боевой порядок? Это глупо, нелогично и опасно. С чего вообще такое желание?  
— Это поможет закончить войну — и самым правильным образом.  
— Мы и так ее закончим, ты же слышал план Верховного лидера: он считает, что после этой операции Альянс будет разбит окончательно.  
— А ты сам, — Кайло сделал едва заметный жест, и все находящиеся в помещении вдруг вспомнили о важных делах в других местах. — Ты сам как считаешь?  
— Мое мнение слишком мало значит, чтобы прислушиваться к нему во время принятия столь важных решений, — попытался уйти от ответа генерал.  
— Именно поэтому мы терпим поражения так долго. Этот ум, — Рен приложил пальцы к виску Хакса, — один из ценнейших ресурсов Ордена. То, что Сноук перестал прислушиваться к твоему мнению — большая ошибка.  
— После потери базы меня не понизили в звании — и это больше, чем я заслуживаю.  
— Ты заслуживаешь очень многого, — пальцы Кайло провели по щеке генерала и очертили линию подбородка. — И в первую очередь того, чтобы быть оцененным по достоинству.  
— Может быть. Но нарушение приказа точно не пойдет пользу моей карьере.  
— Но все же. Ты обещал, что поверишь мне. А я говорю, что мы должны вступить в битву на своих условиях.  
— Ради космоса, Рен, думай, о чем говоришь, — Хакс в раздражении отошел от него к иллюминатору. — Если ты знаешь о чем-то, что должно изменить ход событий, поговори со Сноуком — у тебя есть все нужные привилегии. Но не проси меня подставлять себя и весь экипаж корабля.  
К сожалению, Кайло не мог нормально ответить на это. Слишком странными, обрывистыми и необъяснимыми были его видения на Дагобе. Из тех, что можно толковать только тогда, когда они происходят. Ты узнаешь и можешь истолковать происходящее только тогда, когда сам находишься внутри события.

Они не встречались до самого конца рабочей смены, но как только прозвучал сигнал к отбою, Хакс пришел в каюту Кайло.

— Я все время думал о твоих словах.

Рен не ответил, а только хмуро посмотрел на него, продолжая снимать одежду, чтобы пойти в освежитель.

— Зачем ты просил меня об этом? Что тебе известно? — продолжал допытываться Хакс. — Почему ты не поговорил с Лидером?  
— Ему лучше не знать об этом, — ответил Рен из-за перегородки. — Надеюсь, ты не успел рассказать ему о моей просьбе?  
— Не говори глупостей, — судя по звукам, Хакс начал раздеваться. — Я хочу разобраться, почему ты просил об этом. Потому что думаю, возможно…  
— Ты думаешь о том, что план Сноука — провальный! Я так и знал, что заставлю тебя усомниться!  
— Ну ты и сволочь, Рен! — Хакс оттолкнул его от горячей воды, потому что в каютах было довольно прохладно без одежды.  
— Ладно, послушай, — вернулся к разговору Кайло, когда они оба вытирали волосы, — я кое-что узнал, пока был на Дагобе.  
— Какой-нибудь призрак джедая сказал тебе, что мы должны нарушить приказ?  
— Не совсем так… Я знаю, ты не любишь все это, но попробуй поверить. Да, мне кое-кто явился, многое объяснил, а главное — я кое-что увидел. Отрывки из прошлого и будущего, которые показали мне, что мы неправильно поступаем.  
— Мы неправильно что-то делали в прошлом?  
— Не мы. Задолго до нас некоторые важные люди выбрали неверный путь. Или правильнее будет сказать, что их выбор стал причиной того, что и наш путь стал таким сложным. И у нас есть последний шанс все исправить.  
— От твоих объяснений легче не становится.

Кайло вздохнул и потер глаза. Пора было ложиться в постель, для сна или секса — не важно, они и так потратили слишком много времени цикла отдыха. Он приглушил освещение до минимума и залез под одеяло.

— Попробуем подвести итог, — Хакс присел на край кровати, — ты увидел какие-то эпизоды из прошлого и будущего, по которым стало понятно, что мы прилетим на битву раньше намеченного времени — и это поможет нам одержать победу, так? И теперь ты не знаешь, как убедить меня сделать это — но уверен, что получится, так как в будущем это случится.  
— И да и нет. Я даже не могу описать тебе то, что видел. Понимаешь, такие вещи… их невозможно объяснить, даже рассказать толком не получится. Я просто знаю, как и что должно произойти.  
— Я услышал тебя, — Хакс вытянулся рядом с ним поверх одеяла, заложив руки за голову. — Если ты найдешь объективные причины поступить именно так, как ты хочешь — мы попробуем сделать это. Но сейчас мне этого недостаточно. Думаю, ты меня понимаешь.  
— Понимаю.

***

Рен, занятый медитациями, почти не появлялся в командной рубке на протяжении всего цикла. Но он чувствовал, как неподалеку от него Хакс был раздражен тем, как сам невольно затягивал окончательное утверждение плана боевой операции для экипажа разрушителя. Он ждал, что Рен вот-вот получит новую информацию, найдет подходящий повод изменить установленный порядок, желательно такой, о котором можно будет рассказать Сноуку. И тогда Лидер прислушается к их заявлению, и «Финализатор» войдет в первую ударную группу, которая должна будет оккупировать тот самый безымянный (только с номером 22473-047) спутник недалеко от Джакку, на котором Альянс построил новую базу.

По правде сказать, для этой атаки Сноук выбрал не лучшие корабли. Решил пожертвовать ими, бросив на основной удар? Но ведь есть риск того, что противник сможет отбить их первую атаку и подготовиться ко второй волне…

Пока они собирались выходить из каюты в начале нового рабочего цикла, Хакс пересказывал варианты развития событий, все больше убеждаясь, что выбранная тактика ошибочна — разве что у Сноука припрятан туз в рукаве. Иначе сорвется элегантный и простой на первый взгляд план: оккупировать и испепелить спутник, дождаться прибытия остатков сил Альянса к месту событий, перебить их мелкие отряды силами истребителей, а затем позволить последней группе разрушителей закончить бой.

Тянуть дальше было нельзя, операция должна начаться в следующем цикле. Генерал собрал офицеров в конференц-зале и начал подводить итоги работы над алгоритмом операции. Рен проскользнул в помещение в разгар обсуждения и молча занял свое место. Отвлекшись от доклада Митаки о данных разведки, Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Рена, ожидая, наконец, объективных причин изменить что-то. Но Кайло едва заметно покачал головой. Пока все пойдет по намеченному плану.

Накануне операции экипаж корабля почти не спал. Техники и механики в сотый раз проверяли орудия и истребители, штурмовики тренировались, пилоты зубрили схемы атак, офицеры строчили отчеты. Разумеется, о том, что предстоящий бой может завершить войну, почти никто не знал, эта информация была доступна лишь узкому кругу людей из командного состава, но все будто чувствовали, что готовится нечто масштабное — не зря же в дополнение к обычному пайку выдали порцию энергетика.

Кайло пришел в командную рубку, уже когда начался обратный отсчет до начала операции. Он редко изменял своему черному многослойному одеянию, но в этот день решил, что полезнее будет к привычному шлему добавить небольшие защитные щитки на руках, ногах, груди и спине и отказаться от громоздкого плаща, чтобы быстрее двигаться. Легкий доспех, разумеется, неуязвимым его не делал, но позволял не беспокоиться относительно определенного количества выстрелов из бластеров по нему. Офицеры, толпящиеся у голостола, на котором уже велась трансляция с камер личного транспорта Сноука, охнули и предпочли отступить подальше от Магистра, выглядящего еще более внушительно, чем обычно. Хакс же, наоборот, едва заметно улыбнулся ему уголками губ.

— Готов к ближнему бою? — тихо спросил он.  
— Думаю, без этого не обойдется. А ты готов нарушить приказ?  
— Пока ты не нашел объективных причин, этого не будет.

Вздохнув, Кайло покрутил трехмерную схему боя, расположенную в углу. Не идеально, но и не подкопаешься. Обратился к видениям с Дагобы — все еще неясным, неуловимо ускользающим. Учителю о них знать не следовало.

Первая группа кораблей наконец вышла из гиперпространства около спутника и незамедлительно пошла в атаку. Даже по голограмме было видно, как много успел построить Альянс: купола с атмосферой, широкие ремонтные доки, взлетные полосы, резервуары с топливом. Почти как их «Старкиллер»…

Сноука не было видно, но его голос отдавал короткие четкие приказы разрушителям, которые окружали спутник. Противник среагировал почти молниеносно, с поверхности взлетали многочисленные эскадрильи, орудия различной мощности палили по приближающимся кораблям. Один из разрушителей, кажется, под управлением командующего Анникса, почти сразу был подбит и теперь горел, разваливаясь на части, которые, в свою очередь, затягивало на поверхность спутника. Несмотря на яростные попытки защитить базу, звездные разрушители начали свою работу, испепеляя постройки.

Кайло, склонившись над проекцией, чувствовал, как Сила переполняется энергией растворяющихся в ней людей, и ему казалось, что из-за этого события реальность вот-вот начнет становиться именно такой, как в его пророческом видении. Момент переходного состояния нарушил громкий голос Хакса и его удар кулаком по панели управления:  
— Крифф! Верховный лидер! Первый борт! Отвечайте!

Последним, что они видели до того, как связь прервалась, были облепленные икс-вингами корабли Ордена над поверхностью спутника и несколько мощных взрывов рядом с шаттлом Сноука.

— Проклятье… — пробормотал Хакс. — По этим координатам прыжок, быстро!

Он перебросил информацию пилотам, и Кайло понял, что генерал держал нужные данные под рукой, готовый к тому, что им все же придется прыгать не в свое время. К счастью, его улыбки под шлемом никто не видел.

— Доволен теперь? — Хакс устало потер красные от недосыпа глаза. — Все вышло по-твоему. Надеюсь, повреждения транспорта Сноука не фатальны и мы успеем прийти на помощь. Так или иначе, причина, по которой мы нарушили приказ, более-менее убедительна. Может быть, нас не отдадут под трибунал.  
— Мы поступили верно. Если нужно будет, я возьму всю вину на себя. Скажу, что так волновался об учителе, что Силой заставил тебя сделать это.

Когда «Финализатор» вышел из прыжка, поле бое было почти таким же, как они видели на голограмме. Истребители тут же рванули на помощь разрушителям, из последних сил отбивающимся от Альянса. На поверхности спутника догорали атмосферные купола, огромным огненным озером пылало топливо из разрушенных хранилищ. Если там и оставался кто-то живой, то только на кораблях. Остальные силы обоих противников еще не начали прибывать, и поэтому «Финализатор» почти без проблем затянул в свой порт поврежденный шаттл Сноука. Дроиды кинулись тушить горящую обшивку, а Рен, не дожидаясь техников, мечом прорубал стены, чтобы поскорее добраться до учителя.

— Голосвязь со всеми кораблями Ордена, — не тратя лишних слов, потребовал тот, едва покинув разрушенный шаттл.

Надлежаще оборудованный дроид уже подъезжал к нему. — Всем командующим скорректировать данные по точкам выхода из гиперпространства и прибыть на поле боя. Скоро разрозненные на просторах Галактики силы Альянса будут здесь, и нам нужно быть готовыми дать отпор.

В считанные минуты командная рубка «Финализатора» превратилась в новый штаб Верховного лидера. Его высокая, немного кривоватая фигура, завернутая в складки ткани, наводила ужас на окружающих — разумеется, кроме самого Кайло и хладнокровного Хакса, который первым поспешил доложить о текущем положении дел.

Корабли Ордена и Альянса начали появляться почти одновременно и сразу вступали в бой. Все, кто были на мостике, невольно смотрели, как множество взрывов и пожаров окружают маленький спутник, целиком заполняя все видимое пространство. Редкие спасательные капсулы вырывались из огненного ада и чаще всего гибли под огнем истребителей или от новых взрывов. Пожалуй, более эпохальной битвы еще не было: две армии, устав от постоянных стычек, уничтожали друг друга, смешиваясь и сгорая. Ни Кайло, ни Хакс не принимали участия в сражении — Сноук пытался раздавать приказы и координировать действия Ордена, но особого толку от этого не было. Эфир разрывали помехи и шум, и чтобы понять, что происходит, легче было посмотреть в иллюминатор.

— И это, по-твоему, правильное развитие событий? — тихо спросил Хакс. Рен вздохнул, помолчал, а потом ответил:  
— Да. Если это закончит войну.  
— Мы так перебьем друг друга. Вот-вот кто-то вырвется из этого пекла и атакует нас. И я не готов ставить на то, что мы отобьемся.  
— Нет! — Кайло повернулся к генералу и быстро заговорил, пытаясь объяснить ускользающее видение: — Мы выживем, мы будем улетать на «Финализаторе» отсюда, мы с тобой, и с нами будет…  
— Кто? Кто будет с нами? — но Рен только покачал головой. — Тогда, очевидно, нас возьмут в плен, вместе с кораблем, — раздраженно проговорил Хакс и, отвернувшись от иллюминатора, посмотрел на собственную командную рубку, всегда аккуратную и упорядоченную.

Сейчас в ней царил хаос: дроиды-аналитики и офицеры носились туда-сюда, перебрасываясь данными и расчетами, опрокидывая кружки с кафом, роняя разную мелочь. Сам Сноук на командующих кораблями голоса не поднимал, зато передавал свои указания мокрому от волнения лейтенанту, который метался по всем каналам связи, пытаясь докричаться до кого-то сквозь помехи.

— Скоро, — глухо произнес Кайло, остро ощутив наступление нужного момента. — Очень скоро. Прямо сейчас…

Хакс не успел спросить, о чем он говорит, как весь шум, царящий на мостике, перекрыл низкий рык Сноука:  
— Наконец-то! Именно этого я и ждал! Рен, твой «Ипсилон» — быстро за ними. Генерал, возьмите несколько штурмовиков потолковее и летите с нами.

Из гиперпрыжка вышел небольшой шаттл и, держась подальше от сражения, рванул в обход спутника, явно надеясь сесть на неповрежденном участке поверхности.

К счастью, Фазма быстро выбрала и отправила за ними шестерых штурмовиков покрепче, а механики подготовили командирский шаттл к вылету еще до того, как они спустились в ангар — ни минуты не было потеряно.

Кайло сам сел за штурвал и, мягко стартовав, погнался за небольшим кораблем. Тот, похоже, не замечая погони, покрутился возле догорающих строений, а потом полетел вдоль разрушенных транспортных линий и, наконец, нырнул в открывшийся шлюз. Наивным было бы полагать, что у Альянса не было подземной инфраструктуры.

Не успел шлюз начать закрываться, как его вырвали Силой. Сноук двумя плавными движениями заставил механизм смяться в неровный комок. Такого впечатляющего проявления Силы Хакс еще не видел. Они влетели в неширокий коридор и увидели, как несколько человек в дыхательных масках покинули шаттл и бегут в один из боковых проходов.

Верховный лидер перестал торопить погоню и теперь, казалось, наслаждался — будто хищник, загнавший добычу. Те, кто не носил шлемы, надели дыхательные маски и перезарядили все оружие, что у них было. Хакс не до конца понимал, что должно произойти, но был рад находиться в центре событий, пусть и с огромным риском для жизни.

— Личный шаттл генерала Леи Органы, — проговорил Кайло, проводя по корпусу рукой. Корабль был когда-то белоснежным, правда, годы и сражения не пощадили наружную обшивку, покрыв ее царапинами и пятнами, кое-как закрашенными разномастной белой краской.  
— Не оставим им шанса, — Сноук подал сигнал, и один из штурмовиков бросил внутрь корабля гранату, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние.

Прогремел очередной взрыв.

Система охраны базы, очевидно, перестала функционировать из-за сильных разрушений, так что двери открывались одна за другой перед всеми, кто шел по коридорам.

Спустя некоторое время появилась возможность снять маски: воздух, хоть и воняющий горелым, был вполне пригоден для дыхания. Рен уверенно двигался вперед, происходящее укладывалось в картину будущего, которую он видел, и Хакс молча следовал за ним, не опасаясь внезапных нападений.

Наконец они пришли в нужное помещение. Двое в повстанческой форме успели только вскинуть бластеры, когда их расстреляли штурмовики. Оставшиеся трое замерли. Какие-то тогрута и человек, судя по нашивкам, не последние личности в командовании Альянса, и генерал Органа. Все трое работали с информационными терминалами — очевидно, они рисковали жизнями в попытке спасти архивы Сопротивления. Штурмовики тут же окружили оставшихся противников, держа их на прицеле.

— Предлагаю вам добровольно сдаться, генерал, — заговорил первым Сноук. — Ваши силы полностью разбиты, люди истреблены, и вы полностью в нашей власти.

Кайло увидел ее лицо, мокрое от слез — она оплакивала соратников, с которыми всю жизнь воевала бок о бок. Кажется, они на самом деле были разбиты в этой жуткой бойне. Но ее голос, когда она ответила, был твердым:  
— Мы никогда не сдадимся вам. Вы монстр, ужасное порождение жестокости Темной стороны, и пусть мы потеряли все, что имели, мы не подчинимся вашей воле.  
— Сдавайтесь, выступите перед бывшими союзниками, объявите о капитуляции, — настаивал Сноук, — и мы пощадим их, когда Первый Порядок начнет править Галактикой.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, раз думаете, что кто-то позволит вам править. Вас будут слушать только такие же чудовища, как те, что рядом с вами.

Кайло с удивлением понял, что она говорит о них с Хаксом. Чудовища? Он никогда не считал себя таковым, ему скорее виделся образ терпеливого садовника, выкорчевывающего сорняки ради возведения прекрасного сада…

— Мое чудовище. Мой верный пес, — почти промурлыкал Сноук и подал Рену знак. Кайло сжал кулаки, и последние союзники Леи с хрипом упали, хватаясь за сломанные шеи. — Вы остались совсем одна. Сдавайтесь, или мы заставим вас Силой.

По лицу Леи снова потекли слезы. Едва уловимым движением она достала откуда-то маленький бластер и приставила к собственному виску.

— Вы не заберете мою волю. Я уйду сама.  
— Рен. Предоставляю это тебе.

Кайло снял шлем и повернулся к Лее. Ее губы задрожали, она во все глаза смотрела ему в лицо, словно пытаясь запомнить каждую его черту. Рука, сжимавшая бластер, начала было опускаться, но потом вернулась обратно.

— Рен! — рявкнул Сноук в нетерпении.

Время, казалось, замедлилось.

— Нет! — во время этого короткого крика произошло так много.

Рука Органы, отброшенная словно ударом, выронила оружие и повисла вдоль тела, а затем Лея в изнеможении осела на пол. Сделав одним огромный шаг, Кайло сместился так, что оказался прямо перед Хаксом и, прижав того одной рукой к себе, другой молниеносно активировал меч и всадил горящее лезвие прямо в грудь Учителю. К счастью, генерал понял, в чем заключалась его роль в этой странной комбинации, когда увидел, как штурмовики вскидывают оружие, собираясь расстрелять покусившихся на Верховного лидера. Наверное, часть какой-то сверхъестественной силы и скорости передалась и Хаксу, потому что он успел вытащить свои бластеры и расстрелять солдат до того, как они смогли толком прицелиться, чтобы попасть Рену не в доспехи. Умирающий Сноук со страшным хрипом попытался создать заряд Силы, чтобы атаковать ученика, но тот снес ему голову одним размашистым движением.

— Тысяча криффов, Хакс. Я Учителя убил, — все еще не размыкая их неудобных смертоносных объятий, пробормотал Кайло возле самого уха генерала и позволил себе на мгновение прижаться виском к рыжим волосам.  
— Теперь скажи, что сбылось твое пророчество.  
— Почти. Осталось самое сложное.

Кайло подошел к телу Учителя и без всякого почтения распахнул полы его широкой мантии. Обшарив карманы, он передал Хаксу несколько карт памяти, а потом снял с пояса мертвеца световой меч и раздавил корпус голыми руками, но не забыл аккуратно засунуть кайбер-кристалл в карман в складках своей одежды.

— Идем отсюда, — голос, снова измененный шлемом, звучал бесстрастно.

Подойдя к лежащей в глубоком обмороке Органе, Рен подхватил ее и удивился почти невесомой хрупкости.

Хакс, идущий рядом, явно размышлял, что будет дальше. Кто на самом деле победил в этой битве?

К счастью, оставленный без верховного командования «Финализатор» был еще цел, так как находился на солидном расстоянии от основного боя, а вышколенные истребители не подпускали к нему редкие атаки икс-вингов. Битва догорала. Ни одного корабля Альянса не уцелело, впрочем, от двух последних разрушителей Ордена тоже мало что осталось. Сотни спасательных капсул роились среди обломков, и активные действия, по сути, велись только между истребителями.

Рен быстро и аккуратно провел шаттл к «Финализатору», в то время как генерал пытался привести в чувство Органу. После приземления в ангаре к ним кинулись сначала дроиды, а потом и озадаченные механики, но Кайло не спешил открывать шлюз. Он сообщил через внешний динамик, что все в порядке, затем прошел в каюту и снял шлем, присев возле Леи.

— Чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросила она.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Ты спрашиваешь это, после того, как убил всех, кто был мне дорог? Чего ты добиваешься, моей капитуляции? Хочешь занять место вашего Лидера?  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты его заняла.

Хакс, слушающий их беседу, удивился не меньше, чем сама Органа.

— Люк рассказывал тебе о видениях, которые бывают у посещающих Дагобу? — дождавшись ответного кивка, Кайло продолжил: — Я провел там много часов, и все они, призраки из прошлого, говорили мне, как неправы они были в своих решениях.  
— Кого ты видел?  
— Старых джедаев… и Вейдера. Именно он мне рассказал, как я все исправлю.  
— Ты можешь исправить гибель тысяч людей?  
— Нет. Но мы сможем прекратить войну.  
— Будь добр, объясни, что ты пытаешься нам сказать, — вмешался в разговор Хакс. — Почему мы сидим в шаттле, чего ты хочешь от генерала Органы, и что же, наконец, должно быть исправлено?  
— Я увидел картины из прошлого. Знаешь, чем она занималась, пока ее брат гонял крыс на ферме? Воевала, и не в последних рядах. Участвовала в сложных операциях, боролась с Империей. Но когда в Люке проснулась Сила, Вейдер сделал ставку на него, как на своего наследника — и ошибся.  
— Я знаю эту историю.  
— Он рассказал мне, что слишком поздно понял, кто из его детей по-настоящему унаследовал Силу. Истинным могуществом, способным принести мир в Галактику обладает именно она.  
— Я потратила на эту борьбу всю свою жизнь, но все равно проиграла.  
— Это мы проиграли.  
— Рен, ты хочешь сказать, — к счастью, Хакс всегда быстро понимал, что Кайло имеет в виду, — Вейдер понял, что его дочь была бы лучшим союзником?  
— Да, она могла бы стать идеальной правительницей Империи, с поддержкой Силы от отца и брата.  
— Я ни за что не стала бы тираном!  
— Тебе и не нужно было бы. Никто не хотел войн и жестокости. Просто так получилось — из-за их ошибок.

Лея потерла глаза, а потом, с трудом поднявшись, прошлась по каюте.

— И теперь, по вашему плану, я наконец возглавлю этот странный союз Республики и Ордена? На это никто не согласится.  
— Когда увидят, кто теперь будет править, они сами придут просить тебя о милости. Так же, как сейчас прошу тебя я, — Кайло опустился на одно колено и склонил голову, будто герой каких-то старых легенд, — с нашей помощью ты наконец займешь подобающее тебе место.  
— С вашей? — Лея оглянулась на Хакса.

Тот размышлял о своем отношении к происходящему, ничем не выдавая эмоций. Как только он понял, к чему ведет Рен, то наверняка начал перебирать в уме все варианты развития событий, анализировать все, что было известно о принцессе Органе, ее достижениях и лидерских качествах, а также о том, как она могла бы распорядиться их ресурсами.

— Хакс? — спросил Кайло, и генерал увидел, что он едва заметным, скорее рефлекторным движением передвинул руку к висящему на поясе мечу.  
— Ты уверен, что мы с ней сработаемся? Не думаю, что я долго проживу при Органе.

Лея не сочла нужным даже сделать вид, что это заявление неуместно.

— Но я обещал поверить в тебя и во все, что ты делаешь, — со вздохом продолжил Хакс, — и сегодняшний день показал, что твои предчувствия были верны. Генерал Органа, — обратился он уже к Лее, — вы можете мне пообещать, что попробуете навести порядок?  
— Делай или не делай, не нужно пробовать — так мне всегда говорили, — она слабо улыбнулась и провела рукой по склоненной голове Рена с таким видом, будто хотела сделать это очень давно. — Я приму вашу службу, генерал Хакс.

***

Уцелевшие командующие Первого Ордена разместились в конференц-зале «Финализатора». Растерянные, изможденные после битвы, они молча слушали доклад Хакса об исходе войны, финальной битве и падении Сноука — при этом генерал толком ничего не рассказывал, ограничиваясь общими фразами. За его спиной возвышался магистр — еще более пугающий и темный, чем обычно, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы лишних вопросов и возражений не возникало.

Затем они выслушали сообщение Верховного лидера Органы, которое транслировалось повсюду, куда мог достать сигнал голосвязи.

Наконец, этот долгий цикл закончился. В честь окончания войны самым первым распоряжением Хакс, как главный командующий, объявил двадцатичетырехчасовой период отдыха для всех — что было воспринято с ликованием.

Рен догнал его, когда тот шел к своей каюте по опустевшему коридору.

— Я благодарен тебе за поддержку, — он сжал его пальцы, — без нее мы никогда не пришли бы к этому.  
— Ты оказался весьма убедительным. И ради всего святого, я наконец-то могу отдохнуть.  
— В твоей каюте или в моей?


End file.
